This invention relates to golf swing training apparatus and more particularly to apparatus which enables a golfer to learn to "hit his practice swing" when actually striking a golf ball.
Golfers often say "I wish I could hit my practice swing." When golfers take practice swings without having a golf ball positioned to be struck the golfer is often more relaxed and his swing is often more nearly the correct swing than when the golfer is actually swinging at a golf ball. Frequently, a golfer will become more tense and less fluid or natural in his swing when he is actually striking a ball, and golfers often complain that they wish they could make a swing when hitting the ball in the same manner that they make a swing when making practice swings.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide golf swing training apparatus which will teach golfers to swing at a golf ball in the same manner that they swing when making a practice swing.
Another object is to provide golf swing training apparatus for enabling an instructor to position golf balls for striking by a student with a golf club.
A further object of the invention is the provision of golf swing training apparatus which enables an instructor to position a golf ball for striking by a student with a golf club and wherein the golf ball can be so positioned after the student has already begun a practice swing.
Still another object is to provide golf swing training apparatus which is small and compact and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.